The invention relates to the planting of large or irregular seeds and in particular to the planting of seeds for trees as in conjunction with a reforestation effort. This could include, for example, planting multiple hardwood tree species in wetlands, such as oak, walnut, hickory and ash. In a wildlife habitat, this can include planting deciduous trees along with evergreen trees. Current tree planting machines suffer from certain disadvantages. These machines plant tree seeds one at a time at a uniform spacing that cannot readily be varied. Due to the size and shape of the seeds, there is commonly a problem of seed bridging in the hopper whereby seeds tend to interconnect and remain poised above the seed drop opening in the seed hopper. Prior art machines plant one species of tree seed at a time. Due to the vulnerability of any one species of tree to disease or predatory pests, it has been found desirable to intermix tree species when planting.